


Anything's Possible

by MapleMickey42 (DemonSquipster)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, A Bit Not Good, Character Study, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, Jason Has Kid Issues, Just a Time-Waster, Modern AU, Rain, awkward silence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/MapleMickey42
Summary: Jason doesn't just have home drama - he has school drama too. Especially with the blue-haired girl that seems to be everywhere and nowhere all at once.





	Anything's Possible

Jason stepped out of the brick building, and felt the rain pour down on his head. He enjoyed when it rained. Not on this specific day, however.

 

He’d made the awful mistake of bringing his headphones; which weren’t water-resistant. He’d slipped them into his front hoodie pocket, next to his phone before walking out of his school building.

 

He hadn’t brought the umbrella Marvin lent him - that sat on his bed. He didn’t necessarily believe in superstitions, but he just didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness of his inability to use an umbrella in front of Zoe Feinstein or Les Jacobs.

 

Les was his best friend; he’d witnessed a lot in Jason’s dads’ house. He’d been there when Marvin almost gave them food poisoning, and he’d tried to help see those secret pictures Marvin and Whizzer hid in their attic. They acted well-behaved for Trina and Mendel, but Whizzer didn’t care so much. Zoe was a close friend of his too; he just hadn’t known her as long as he had Les.

 

Jason maneuvered around people, trying to hurry to Mendel’s car. He saw Ellie Rosenthal, running his way. Her shoes hit the wet concrete, and it made him concerned at she was going to fall. “It feels great outside!” Her dark blue hair was up in a ponytail, and the pieces that had gotten loose were left drenched on her face. Unlike him, she had no jacket of any sort on. Of course, there was the purple one wrapped around her waist, but he didn’t count that.

 

“You should take your jacket off,” she coaxed. He wanted to, and he wanted to run in the rain, but with his headphones and phone in his pocket; he couldn’t risk that. “I’ve got my headphones, remember?” He gestured to his hoodie pocket. “Alright, dude.” She shrugged at him, laughing a little, in a way that made his heart seem to skip a beat. She practically danced away, and he forgot that Mendel was waiting a moment until Les - who was standing under an umbrella himself; of course he was smart enough to bring one - waved him over.

 

Jason sighed, and jogged over to him. “Wanna video call later and practice for Orchestra?” He’d forgotten all about how awful that class was today. “I- I don’t… yeah, sure. 4:30, like usual?” He wanted to say no, but he knew he needed to practice. Otherwise, the violin case in his hand would be useless for him to be bringing home every night. “Sounds great,” Les agreed, smiling. Jason rushed off without another word.

 

He hoped Mendel wouldn’t be mad, but then again, he rarely was. By the time he got into the car, the ends of his jeans were soaked. He let out a long breath of suspiration, and Mendel looked over at him. “Day didn’t go so well?” Jason thought about it a moment. “It was fine, just… the rain, I guess.” Mendel laughed, and pulled out of his spot. “You know, studies show rain tends to make gifted people more depressed than average.”

 

Jason looked up at him. “Define average,” he sighed. His mind wandered to how cheerful Ellie was. He was willing to argue that she was gifted, even if she wouldn’t. Which he knew she wouldn’t. She fought for other things she believed in though, which he saw as an endearing quality. “Not you, that’s for sure.” Mendel’s flattery was nice sometimes, but Jason wasn’t sure about this specific compliment. The addition of ‘that’s for sure’ made it sound too…  _fake_. Jason didn’t respond after this, and they rode in silence.

 

He knew Zoe would be walking in the rain currently, and Les would take the bus. He wasn’t sure about Ellie, not entirely. He remembered one morning, when she got out of the car behind Marvin’s. He glanced over at Mendel, who seemed focused on the road. He looked back at the road himself, and sat a little awkwardly. At least when he got home, he could sit down and play on his phone without the awkward silence. The silence would still be there, but it wouldn’t seem as uncomfortable to him. Mendel would probably have to go to his in-home office and finish up some psychiatrist-y things that Jason didn’t know much about, and he’d let him be.

 

Trina, however, was visiting Mendel’s mom. He didn’t know much about that trip either. He’d heard small talks between the three - the three being Mendel, Trina, and Mendel’s mother - about moving. Jason inwardly hoped they didn’t mean Mendel and Trina. He’d lived in this house for as long as he could remember, and despite the memories it brought of Marvin’s affair, it still meant a lot to him. Sure, he liked to joke about how awful living there was with Trina for the sheer sake that he got to roast Marvin with her, but he didn’t want to move.

 

He wondered what Marvin, Whizzer, Charlotte, and Cordelia knew about it all. He could ask Mendel, but questions seemed to scare him. Especially if they involved things he wasn’t sure if Trina would let Jason know about. He understood why she might not talk too much about moving with him. She cared a lot about him, and knew how he loved the house. After the whole divorce conundrum, he could tell she wanted to move. They didn’t though, for whatever reason.

 

He listened to the rain bounce on the top of the car, and let his worries be forgotten for just a moment.


End file.
